Dragons of Alzara
(See individual subrace dragon types of specific types/colors of Dragons Dragons (or Wyrms) are very powerful and magical creatures. There are several types of dragons, the most common of which are chromatic and metallic which are evil and good respectively. They are an ancient race. Few species that still exist can claim longer lineage. Dragons, in particular the Chromatics, were the bane of the creator races of Phaedri during the shaping of Alzara; their line is so old, they had their own realm during the first recorded exploits of the Elves. The keep the Chromatics in check, the Phaedri created the Metallic Dragons to balance the Chromatic’s evil nature. Today, the dragons that remain the various types and clans of Alzara are nearly all recluses or at the very least deceptive to their true nature, living amongst other species in polymorphed form. Subraces Chromatic Dragons The original dragons of Alzara, the Chromatic Dragons were the most numerous subrace until the rise of the Metallic Dragons. Consisting of the Red, Green, Black, Blue, and White Dragons, the Chromatics are nearly extinct following the decimation of their numbers during the War of Power. Chromatic dragons are inherently evil. With the advent of the Cult of the Shadow many chromatic dragons have been tempted to become dracoliches, staving off death for a sort of immortality, even given their extremely long life spans. Metallic Dragons When the Phaedri first looked upon Alzara and found it in need of their assistance, the Chromatic Dragons dominated the world. To assist in combating the Chromatics, the Phaedri used the Source to produce the Metallic Dragons. For balance against the Chromatics, five types were created: The Gold, Bronze, Silver, Copper, and Brass. The numbers for the Metallics dwindled during and after the War of Power, combating the Chromatics and the Cimmerian Horde. Metallic dragons are inherently good. They can often be found helping others when the cause is of dire concern. Most of the remaining Metallic Dragons are reclusive, for the most part. Planar Dragons Sometimes dragons live and breed in otherworldly environments. Those that remain in another plane long enough are radically altered by its nature or its denizens. Rare, these Dragons are the servants of the Phaedri in their otherworld existence. Gem Dragons Gem Dragons are aloof and self-centered, keeping to themselves and remaining neutral. The offspring of the cross-mating of the Metallic and Chromatic Dragons, the Gem Dragons are as rare as the coupling of their parents. They spend most of their time isolated in the frozen lairs of the Dragon Wastes. Biology Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs. In fact, they are more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. A good example of this is the placement of the legs: dragons also tend to place their rear foot where their front foot was previously, much like most stalking feline predators. The number of eggs a dragon lays each brood depends on its race, but is usually low, between one and ten. Dragons can also cross-breed with virtually any other creature, creating a half-dragon, or Dragonkin. The most commonly heard of are in the humanoid races, particularly with human and elves. Any combination is possible, however, even with demons or angels. As for their senses, which vary slightly depending on the species, dragons are superior in most ways to other creatures - like any predator, they have exceptionally acute senses, which only increase with age. Dragons have excellent depth perception and comparably good peripheral vision, able to see twice as well as a human in daylight; they have great night vision, and are able to see even when conditions have no light to offer, though not in color. Dragons can also pick up scents very well, utilizing both their sensitive nose and forked tongue, much like a snake. Their hearing is on par with human hearing, although their minds can filter what noise it hears. Dragon taste is also refined, although they do not respond well to sweet flavors, and most dragons do not discuss why. They are able to eat almost everything, but each race have a preferred diet; some prefer flesh, other prefer to eat precious metals or gems, and so forth. Of all its senses, a dragon's sense of touch is the only one to decrease with age, due mostly to the development of thick, hard scales. Dragons are capable of blindsense, the sense in which eyes, ears, and other senses are used to detect invisible persons or objects. Abilities Dragons become stronger as they grow older; they also become larger, more resistant to damages and magic, have a more dangerous breath, and a great deal of other enhanced aspects. Older dragons can cast draconic magic, such as spells with just a few words, and oftentimes they don't need long and complex ritual involving words, gestures and components like other wizards, and they radiate a mystical fear aura around themselves. After a millennium or two, a dragon reaches his maximum development. All dragons have some innate magical abilities, but they vary from race to race. Metallic dragons are often able to shape-change into small animals or human forms, and use this ability to secretly help or watch over humans. Dragons also have some innate powers upon the element they are linked to. For example a red dragon, who breathes fire, will have some control over other flame. Wyrm The term "wyrm" is used to mean "dragon", but might also refer to a dragon within specific age criteria; see dragon aging. "Wyrm" is believed to have originated from Jotuna, the ancient language of the giants. The words "wyrm" and "worm" are pronounced similarly. Great care should be taken to avoid this as "worm" is the most insulting thing that one can call a dragon. Category:Races & Creatures